Meeting of Two Worlds
by chibigirl121
Summary: Rikuo Nura is tasked by his grandfather to find a yokai named Bokusenou in the western part of Tokyo. His first lead to the whereabouts of the yokai is Inuyasha, who resides in the Shikon no Tama Organization. Semi - AU. Modern!Inuyasha. Now discontinued and reduced to a prompt. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: A few things I'd like to go over. I know that the Nurarihyon no Mago is a pretty unknown manga. I only learned about it a few months ago so my characters may be OOC. Since not many people know about this manga, I shall go through a short summary of the story.**

**Rikuo Nura is three quarters human and one quarter yokai. His grandfather is Nurarihyon, Supreme Commander of the Nura house (Nurarihyon is also a type of yokai, so Rikuo is one quarter Nurarihyon). Originally, Rikuo disliked his yokai heritage and tried to do good deeds in order to avoid becoming a yokai. Eventually, he comes to terms with his yokai blood and decides to take up the position of Young Head of the Nura house. The rest of the story is pretty much gaining the respect of full yokai, gathering his own Hyakki Yako (a host of yokai loyal to him) and becoming stronger. Rikuo is different from other yokai because he helps humans.**

**(I should also mention that Rikou has two forms, his day form and night form. His day form is completely human. His night form is completely yokai. His night form is a completely different person, so it's like having two different people in one body.)**

**Later in the story, the real antagonist is introduced. Rikuo and his allies go to Kyoto to stop Hagoromo Gitsune, a nine tailed fox demon in the shape of a woman, from resurrecting the Nue (also called Abe no Seimei), who is her son, and plunging the world into darkness. At the end of the Kyoto arc, Nue is successfully resurrected but his body is unstable so he goes into hiding in Hell. This story takes place shortly after Rikuo and Co. return back from Kyoto.**

**If you know next to nothing about Inuyasha, have no fear! Inuyasha is about a girl named Kagome who falls into a well in her family's shrine and gets sent to the Sengoku period. She has to gather the shards of the shikon no tama and keep them from Naraku, who wants to use them for evil. Since this is a Modern Semi- AU, the Inuyasha lore does not work here. It took me weeks to rearrange events and information so that it would still make sense despite the time period change.**

**I'm sorry if this all seems very confusing. If you have any other question about either manga you can always consult wikia. If you have any tips or advice on how to correctly write the characters, do not hesitate to tell me! Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Rikuo Nura sat on the porch of the Nura mansion, relaxing in the sun. It had been a few weeks since the rebirth of Nue. Rikuo promised himself to train himself vigorously in order to prepare for the day when he had to kill Nue. For now, school was on holiday leave and Rikuo had a whole week to do whatever he wished.

"Rikuo-sama!" called out a voice. Rikuo sat up and saw Tsurara heading his way.

Rikuo smiled warmly at Tsurara. "Morning Tsurara! What's wrong?"

"Ah, Rikuo-sama! I came to tell you that the Supreme Commander wanted to see you."

"Thank you for telling me." Rikuo stood up and went to go see his grandfather.

_I wonder what he wants now._

* * *

"You want me to do what! ?" Rikuo gapped at his grandfather, not believing his ears.

"Have you gone deaf? I want you to go to find a yokai for me." Nurarihyon smoked his pipe irritably.

"But why me? Why can't you send Karasu or one of the other tengu to find this yokai?"

"Because they don't know where to find him."

"…Maybe I should change my question. Who is the yokai you're looking for?"

"The yokai I want you to find goes by the name of Bokusenou. Bokusenou is supposed to be a very old yokai, older than Abe no Seimei himself! I believe that he might have some information on Abe no Seimei that may help us in the future."

"And where do you think this Bokusenou is?"

"Karasu believes that Bokusenou might be somewhere in Western Tokyo. We have leads that an inu yokai by the name of Inuyasha might know where to find him."

"Inu yokai?"

"Well, he's not a full inu yokai. He's a half breed, part human just like you. I thought that you would be able to talk to him better since the two of you are similar."

"What are the inu yokai? I've never heard of any before."

"The inu yokai are the most powerful of species of yokai. They have many abilities, like super strength, sharp hearing, and immortality. Unfortunately, there are not many in the world. Inuyasha is the only inu yokai as far as I know."

"So where can I find him?"

"He's been living within the Shikon no Tama organization, comparable to the Onmyōji."

"Like the Onmyōji? If they fight against yokai how come they let a half breed stay with them?"

"The Shikon no Tama may be alike in purpose, but not in values. The Shikon is made up of priestesses, monks, and demon slayers. I won't go into the details, you can learn about them when you get there. The Shikon do not believe that all yokai are evil like the Keikan house. They only fight the yokai that hurt humans."

"I see… I wish all people thought like that, that yokai are not all bad."

"Sometimes that is just how the world works. You'll leave tomorrow morning to find Inuyasha. I sent a letter to the headmaster of Shikon about your arrival."

"Haaa… looks like I don't have a choice do I?"

"Stop your complaining and start packing!"

"Yes grandfather."

* * *

**Somewhere in Western Tokyo**

The moon shined down on an old building. The roof of the building was a glass dome, opening up to the outside on top. A large magnolia tree sprouted in the center of the building, the top of the tree sticking out of the top of the dome a small bit.

Suddenly, a group of clouds covered the moon and the area was submerged into temporary darkness. A figure stepped through the darkness in heavy silence. He wore a half unzipped white hoodie lined with white fur, the hood up, a red v-neck shirt with red and white honeycomb and flower crest pattern on front, black jeans, and casual sneakers.

He stopped abruptly and looked straight ahead. "You wished to see me, Bokusenou?"

"Yes, I have news that I want you to hear." An old, deep voice flowed through the darkness. "The trees have told me that the Young Head of the Nura family is looking for me."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"The Young Head does not know where I am so he is going to ask Inuyasha, who will in turn look for you."

"The heir is a quarter breed." growled the figure.

"Yes"

"I refuse to deal with lowly mixed breeds." The figure turned on his heel sharply and walked back the way he came.

Bokusenou let out a long, insufferable sigh.

* * *

**A/N: Cookies to anyone who can guess who the figure is. It's not that hard really. I think I'm going to let this chapter sit out for a while, to test the waters and such. Please leave me reviews! Was it wonderful? Bad? Absolutely horrendous and should be deleted on the spot? I want to hear from YOU! *cue cheesy Uncle Sam poster***


	2. Prompt

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Sadly, this story is not going to be continued. I tried, I really did! But I couldn't pull off a successful Inuyasha/Nurarihyon no Mago cross-over. Rikuo and the gang were just too OOC and it just didn't work. Though I will not be continuing this, I have written a small scene from the 'what could've been' fic. This scene is what spawned this plot bunny, actually. What scene is it? A battle scene between Sesshoumaru and Rikuo! I mean, wouldn't it be awesome? A fight between the strongest demon in history and the grandson of Nurarihyon? …On second thought, maybe it's just me. Anyways, please enjoy the chapter!**

**BTW, Inugami has never equaled Inu youkai in my mind. Inugami is basically a vengeful dog spirit while inu yokai, like Inuyasha, are real, living creatures. IDK, I guess everyone has a different definition of Inu youkai.**

**Nurarihyon no Mago characters – Rikuo, Tsurara, Kurotabo, Kubinashi**

**Originally, Yura was also supposed to be part of this line up but I have forgotten what her role was in the story. Very sorry if some of the characters lack parts and it's mostly IY characters, I have sadly fallen out with Nurarihyon no Mago fandom...**

* * *

**The Strongest Demon in History v.s. the Young Head**

"Who is Rin?" asked Rikuo. Everyone sat around a long table. Rikuo and his friends sat on one side of the table while Inuyasha and his friends sat on the other.

"Rin is a little girl who started following Sesshoumaru around recently." replied Kagome. "She is usually wearing an orange jacket so it'll be easy to spot her from afar."

"I thought Sesshoumaru hated humans."

"He does." interjected Inuyasha, who was leaning against the back wall instead of at the table.

"We don't know when or why Sesshoumaru picked up Rin. We just know that wherever Rin is, Sesshoumaru will surely be close by. Oh, and you should also keep an eye out for Jaken."

"Jaken?"

"He's an imp youkai who also follows around Sesshoumaru. He's usually the one watching Rin. Usually, he's wearing a ring that gives him the disguise of a human child."

"I see, so we'll search for them tomorrow morning?"

"Yep. Rest up; it's going to be a long day."

* * *

Rikuo and his Hyakki Yako spread out and searched one side of the city while Inuyasha and his friends searched the other. Despite the fact that Rin was supposed to be wearing orange, neither group had any luck in finding the child. Soon, morning became evening and they still had not found her.

Presently, they all sat in the grass next to a river. Behind them, a festival was underway. This part of the area had more forests than houses. In front of them, the sun was slowly beginning to set below the horizon.

Rikuo sighed, exhausted from the search. "We'll probably never find Bokusenou."

"We'll find him, Rikuo-sama!" encouraged Tsurara. "We just have to look some more!"

"Can you smell her, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha scowled angrily. "This would be a lot easier if there weren't so many humans."

"Cheer up, we always have tomorrow to find her." said Miroku optimistically.

"Maybe if Inuyasha had a better nose we would have found her already." muttered Shippo.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha's fist smashed into Shippo's head.

"Waaah! Inuyasha is being a bully again!"

"Inuyasha! Stop bullying Shippo!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha ignored her and continued grinding his fist into Shippo's head. Rikuo smiled at everyone's antics. Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped bullying Shippo and looked out towards the festival.

Shippo wiggled out of Inuyasha's grasp and clung to Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with concern. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"I think I heard her." Inuyasha's ears twitched. Everyone fell silent and listened to the sounds of the festival. Faintly, they heard a conversation in the distance.

"Rin! Slow down! You're going too fast!"

"Come on, Jaken-sama! I want to see that over there!"

Everyone squinted into the crowd and spotted a flash of orange. "There she is!" shouted Miroku.

"After her!" Everyone jumped to their feet and raced after the little girl. Some pushed and shoved through the crowd while others went around the crowds. Finally, after many twist and turns, they came to some steps that led to a nearby shrine.

"She went up that way!" Everyone raced up the stairs. As they approached the top, they could hear the sounds of laughter and shouting. They finally reached the top of the stairs and saw Rin and frog like youkai, who Rikuo guessed was Jaken. Rin spun about the courtyard with Jaken chasing her. Both stopped when they saw Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome-nii!" squealed Rin. Rin was about to run towards her when Jaken blocked her path. "Jaken-sama?"

"Stay away from them Rin, remember what Sesshoumaru-sama said." Jaken warned her.

"But I want to say hi to Kagome-nii!" complained Rin.

Jaken ignored her and turned back to the group. "What do you want?"

"We're looking for that bastard." growled Inuyasha. "Where is he?"

"I'm not going to tell you where Sesshoumaru-sama is! He said he didn't want to see you or that Nura quarter breed."

"Tell us where he is!" snarled Inuyasha angrily.

At this point, Rikuo stepped in. "Please, Jaken-san. I only want him to tell me where Bokusenou is and we won't bother him anymore."

"Sesshoumaru-sama would never associate with mixed breeds like you."

"How dare you insult Rikuo-sama!" shouted Kubinashi. He pulled out his string and was about to attack Jaken.

"Kubinashi!" Kubinashi stopped, startled, and stared at Rikuo. Slowly, he lowered his hands.

"Rin, can you please take us to Sesshoumaru?" pleaded Kagome. "It's very urgent."

Rin appeared contested. "Sesshoumaru-sama said he didn't want to meet Nura-san. Rin doesn't want to make Sesshoumaru-sama angry."

"Only for a few minutes. That's all we need."

Rin frowned some more before smiling at Kagome. "Okay, Rin will take you to Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"What!? No Rin! You'll make Sesshoumaru-sama angry-" Jaken was abruptly cut off when Inuyasha smashed him into the ground.

"Shut up, toad."

* * *

The moon was now high in the sky. Rin led everyone into the forest, skipping as she went. She chatted amicably to everyone, but mostly to Kagome. Occasionally, she would ask a question directed towards Rikuo. "Jaken-sama said that you the 'Young Head'. What does that mean?"

Rikuo smiled at Rin. "I'm next in line to become leader of the Nura Clan. The Nura Clan is made up of very powerful youkai."

"You are a leader of strong youkai?" asked Rin in awe. "Sesshoumaru-sama is really strong too! He once saved Rin from bad youkai."

"How did you meet Sesshoumaru-san?"

"Rin used to live on the streets. Rin was going to get eaten by bad youkai when Sesshoumaru-sama stopped them. Sesshoumaru-sama let Rin stay with him and now Rin follows Sesshoumaru-sama wherever he goes."

"What do you think of him?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama is nice and kind!" Inuyasha snorted at this. "Do you want to see Ah-Un?"

Rikuo blinked at the change in topic. "Who is Ah-Un?"

Rin reached into the pocket of her jacket and gently took out a lizard. "This is Ah-Un! They protect Rin too."

Rikuo looked down at the two-headed, mutant lizard. The lizard blinked back at him. "He's very nice." replied Rikuo politely.

Rin gave him a happy grin before looking ahead. "There's Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin dashed away from Rikuo's side and ran across the clearing towards a figure sitting against a tree. The large clearing separated Sesshoumaru from the group. While Rin spoke in excited tones to Sesshoumaru, Rikuo took a good look at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru wore a white, half zipped hoodie lined with white fur, red v-neck shirt with red and white honeycomb and flower crest pattern on front, black jeans, casual sneakers. A hood was pulled up over his head, covering most of his face. He would have looked like a normal human, if not for the snow-white, shoulder length hair that peeked from under the hood and the amber-colored eyes.

Amber eyes landed on Jaken, who immediately groveled. "It wasn't my fault! It was all Rin's fault! I told her not to lead them to you but she didn't listen and then they beat me up to tell them where you were and then-"

Sesshoumaru's eyes left Jaken and looked directly at Rikuo. "This Sesshoumaru refuses to help mixed breeds." he said coldly in a rather monotone voice.

Tsurara and Kubinashi bristled beside him. Before they could say anything, Rikuo held out a hand and stopped them. "Please, Sesshoumaru-san. I must speak with Bokusenou about the Nue. This is for the fate of the world."

"The affairs of mixed breeds hold no interest to this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru stood up. "We are leaving."

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru stopped and glanced at Rikuo. "I won't leave until you tell me where Bokusenou is. If you don't, then I will fight you to get the answer."

"You? A mere quarter breed actually thinks he can defeat the great and powerful Sesshoumaru?" scoffed Jaken.

Sesshoumaru glared through narrowed eyes. "You are more human than youkai. What do you think you can do to this Sesshoumaru?"

"Even though I am mostly human, that doesn't mean that I can't fight." Suddenly, Rikuo's form briefly became shrouded by fog. When the fog cleared, a youkai stood in his place. "I will defeat you as the Third Head."

Jaken squawked in surprise while Sesshoumaru stared intently. "You smell like a full youkai now."

Rikuo smirked. "I can change into my full youkai form at night. Still think I can't defeat you?"

"Full blood youkai or quarter breed human, nothing has changed. You are still weaker than I."

"Don't underestimate me." Rikuo's Hyakki Yako and Inuyasha's group stepped back, Inuyasha himself telling him to "Destroy the bastard".

"Hn," Sesshoumaru briefly assessed the Young Head, "Rin, Jaken, move back."

Rin replied with a "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" and retreated back. Jaken sent one last look at Rikuo before following after Rin.

Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Rikuo. "You shall regret challenging me."

"We'll see." Suddenly, Rikuo pulled out a large sakazuki cup filled with liquid. "Ougi Meikyo Shisui!" Rikuo blew across the liquid, sending blues flames towards Sesshoumaru.

The flames engulfed Sesshoumaru and Tsurara let out a cheer. The cheer became silent when Sesshoumaru, with the flick of his hand, dispersed the flames, appearing seemingly untouched by them. "Is that all?"

"That was only a weak move. I can see that you're a powerful foe."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed. "I will finish you with one move." He raised a hand and flicked his wrist. A green whip of light snapped from his fingers and arced towards Rikuo at alarming speeds.

Rikuo moved out-of-the-way of the whip, but not before receiving a small cut on the arm. He glanced down at the cut and noted the slight sting.

"Watch out!" called Kagome from the side lines. "His whip is poisonous!"

Sesshoumaru lashed out again at Rikuo. This time, Rikuo made no move to dodge it.

"Look out!"

The whip reached Rikuo and, instead of injuring him, it continued through his form. Rikuo's form dispersed into black smoke. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in confusion. Suddenly, a small cut appeared on his arm and Rikuo briefly materialized. Sesshoumaru immediately retracted the whip and lengthened his claws. He summoned his poison into his hand and lunged at Rikuo.

His claws slashed through Rikuo, dispersing him into smoke again. Rikuo appeared a few feet away, smirking confidently and wielding a katana. "Not so weak am I?"

Sesshoumaru examined his claws before glancing at Rikuo.

"This is my Shin Meikyo Shisui. I use my 'fear' to overwhelm my enemies, hiding my presence so that I can attack up close."

Sesshoumaru frowned briefly at the word fear before becoming emotionless again. "Such techniques will not change the outcome of the battle." He lashed with his whip again, only to get the same results.

This is how the battle went. Sesshoumaru would try to attack Rikuo only to miss and receive another cut. Soon, Sesshoumaru was bleeding from many cuts. Despite the damage, he showed no sign of pain or frustration from failing to hit Rikuo.

Rikuo rested his katana on his shoulder. "Is this your best? I heard you were supposed to be really strong. Where is this strength that I've heard so much of?"

"How dare you insult Sesshoumaru-sama!" shouted Jaken. "He is the strongest demon in history!"

Sesshoumaru glared at Jaken. "Be quiet." Jaken quickly shut his mouth. "If you wish to be destroyed so quickly, then I will show you the true power of this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru's form began to shimmer and fall away. His human like clothes disappeared to reveal an outfit that looked like it belonged from the Sengoku era. His white hair was now waist length. Magenta strips and a blue crescent moon marking decorated his face. Two swords were strapped to his hip. All of Sesshoumaru's cuts instantly disappeared.

When the last vestiges of the illusion fell away, a strong gust of wind blew across the clearing. Everyone covered their faces against the wind. Inuyasha's group was used to Sesshoumaru's demon aura and was not surprised by it. Rikuo's group, however, shivered slightly and stared wide-eyed at the revealed inu youkai.

"Such strong fear." whispered Tsurara in awe.

Rikuo blinked before grinning in excitement. "Now it gets interesting." He wrapped himself in his fear again and prepared to attack again. Before he could move an inch, Sesshoumaru released a wave of demon aura, completely blasting away Rikuo's fear.

Rikuo stood in place, shocked that his fear had been overwhelmed. "Your fear appears to be similar to my yoki." stated Sesshoumaru. "Though your aura is strong, it is nothing when compared to mine. _This _is true power."

Rikuo scowled in frustration. "I still won't give up!" He briefly disappeared and appeared behind Sesshoumaru. He brought down his sword with a smirk, which quickly disappeared when it passed through the inu youkai's body. "What-"

Suddenly, he felt a burst of pain as Sesshoumaru appeared at his side, slashing at his arm with his claws. Rikuo jumped away from Sesshoumaru and clutched his bleeding arm.

"Rikuo-sama!" called out Tsurara with worry.

"An after image?" Rikuo asked. "You became faster."

Sesshoumaru allowed the ghost of a smirk. "My powers are suppressed by this ring." he explained, holding up a hand to show a gold ring. "This ring gives me the appearance of a human. It suppresses my aura and reduces my abilities so that I am not easily sensed by other yokai.

"I have centuries of experience. The likes of you could only dream of reaching my level. To me, you are nothing but an insect underfoot. Surrender, or face utter defeat."

Rikuo glared. "It's not over yet!" he shouted. "I still have one more technique! Kurotabo!"

"Hai, Rikuo-sama?" Kurotabo looked up expectantly.

"Let's Matoi."

"Hai!" Kurotaba stepped up to Rikuo and merged with him. Rikuo's outfit changed to one of a monk. Multiple weapons shimmered in the moonlight. "This is my Matoi. With this technique I merge my fear with Kurotabo's. I am able to use his techniques and we support each other."

Sesshoumaru appeared unimpressed. "You rely on others instead of your own strength. My strength grew without the help of others. This power is mine and mine alone. You have no hope of defeating me, with or without the help of your companions."

"I'll prove you wrong!" Rikuo rushed towards Sesshoumaru, thousands of weapons bursting from his sleeves. Sesshoumaru used his super speed to quickly move out-of-the-way. He retreated back a few feet and reached towards his hip, drawing a sword.

When the sword left the scabbard, a powerful dark, evil aura radiated off it. Everyone could feel the effects even from the large distance. Rikuo felt a cold chill from the aura, being in closer proximity.

_Rikuo-sama, that sword radiates evil. You must be careful._ warned Kurotabo.

"Why do you have such a malicious sword?" asked Rikuo. "Such a thing should not exist."

"This is Tokijin. It matters not to me whether the sword is evil. It has served me well and is a powerful sword. As long as it is useful to me, I will continue to wield it. You could never hope to wield it, your aura is too weak and you would be controlled by Tokijin."

"That weapon of evil will not defeat me!" Rikuo attacked with the fury of a typhoon. All his weapons, however, were stopped by Tokijin. "How? It is only one sword!"

"I will show you the power of Tokijin." Sesshoumaru pushed back Rikuo and released a powerful wave of yoki, similar to Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu (Wind Scar). Rikuo quickly raised his defense, but not quickly enough. Some of the wave hit him, causing numerous cuts and gashes to spread across his body.

Rikuo panted heavily as blood gushed from his injuries. "Rikuo-sama!" cried out Tsurara in alarm. Rikuo encompassed his entire body with weapons, creating a very pointy barrier.

_Rikuo-sama! Your body won't be able to take another one of those attacks!_

"It's alright, Kurotabo. I'll defeat him."

"Do you really think that shield will save you?" Rikuo heard Sesshoumaru ask. "I will show you the difference between my strength and yours."

Rikuo saw Sesshoumaru raise his sword. Tokijin began to glow, energy gathered along the blade and it crackled with blue lightning. Inuyasha shouted in alarm.

"Sesshoumaru! Stop! If you do that, you might kill him!"

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha and brought down his sword. "Soryuha!"

The lightning surged into the sky and changed into the form of a raging dragon. The dragon came crashing down on Rikuo, engulfing the clearing in a white light and sending dirt everywhere. When the dust finally cleared, everyone gasped when they saw Rikuo on the ground, bleeding everywhere and barely conscious.

"RIKUO-SAMA!" Tsurara and Kubinashi rushed to Rikuo's side. Kurotabo also bore grievous wounds, but he ignored them in favor of checking on Rikuo. Kubinashi pulled out his string and ensnared Sesshoumaru.

"I'll kill you!" Kubinashi raged. The area around Tsurara became a raging blizzard as she too directed her anger at the inu yokai.

Sesshoumaru snarled angrily and released a burst of yoki that burned away Kubinashi's string. His yoki slowly became heavier and more malicious; the air became tense.

"It is the mixed breed's fault for challenging this Sesshoumaru. If you wish to challenge me as well, I will obliterate you till not a piece remains." Sesshoumaru face became more feral. His strips grew jagged, his teeth became sharper and his eyes became blood-red.

"Tsurara, Kubinashi… stop." whispered a barely conscious Rikuo, but he was ignored. The two were too engulfed in their anger to hear him.

Inuyasha and the gang quickly stepped in between the three. "Back down." growled Inuyasha. "You two have no hope of defeating Sesshoumaru. I don't need people dying right now."

"Stop fighting! If you get Sesshoumaru anymore angry, he might kill us all!" shouted Kagome.

Tsurara and Kubinashi's anger simmered down a bit as they saw Kagome's reason. Sesshoumaru, however, was beyond angry. He was already annoyed from being challenged by a lowly quarter breed, but now the mixed breed's weak youkai friends thought they could defeat _him._ Sesshoumaru wanted to kill something and the group of youkai and humans seemed like the perfect target.

"Inuyasha! Sesshoumaru isn't calming down!"

"Shit" Inuyasha faced his half-brother and drew Tetsusaiga. On a regular day, when his brother wasn't on a full on killing spree, Inuyasha would have been confident on defeating Sesshoumaru. Right now, he wasn't very sure.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to change into his full youkai form, an orange blur ran from behind him and stood in front of everyone. Rin spread her arms out and stared back at Sesshoumaru.

"Move!" snarled Sesshoumaru.

Rin shook her head vigorously. "Please don't hurt Kagome-nii and her friends! Rin doesn't want them to get hurt! Please forgive them! Rin wants to go home now."

"Move, or I will kill you as well."

Rin remained unmoved by the threat. She didn't even seem afraid as she faced her enraged guardian. The two stood at an impasse for a few moments. Finally, the anger slowly left Sesshoumaru and he returned to normal self.

Sesshoumaru gave one last angry glare at the group before flying off.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Wait for me!" shouted Jaken in panic.

"Ah-Un!" The two-headed lizard leapt to the ground and exploded in a burst of blue flames. When the fire cleared, a saddled, two-headed dragon stood in the place of the lizard. Rin and Jaken quickly climbed up on Ah-Un's back.

"Rin is sorry that Sesshoumaru-sama hurt Rikuo-nii! Rin hopes to see everyone again sometime and for Rikuo-nii to get better!" Ah-Un took off into the air and flew after Sesshoumaru. That was the last thing Rikuo saw before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: And so concludes this scene! ... Now that I look back at it, there seems to be OOCness everywhere. I'm sorry if everyone seems OOC. This scene was so awesome when I first thought it up two months ago. Time has clearly eroded my memory. If anyone wishes to adopt this story, that would make me very happy! I have a load of notes on Modern!Inuyasha so if you need the notes, please pm me! Thank you to those few who have patiently waited for the next update. Farewell everyone!**


End file.
